An Enticing Creepypasta Birthday: One-Shot
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: Two Creepypastas are tired of having a crush on their best friends. So, when one's birthday comes up, they take the opportunity to make it the most unforgetable... \\ Sex, sadism, surprise birthday cake, and extreme randomness [completed]


**Hi y'all! I'm Nyk-a-flika-flame1014! And I'm EbonyDollBaby2! **

**So, my friend and I were bored when all of sudden, one of her PMs in are convo caught my attention. Knowing she's a great author, the convo completely changed. We consider the idea. At first, I just told her a possible plot and she'll somehow think of something to lay it out as a story. Yet, it looks like she disagreed XD because by turns, we started writing the story, via PMs! **

**So, this purely came from our imagination, edited by the Beta-EbonyDollBaby2 herself. So, hope you enjoy this piece of randomness, especially you Guest Reviewer Jade... Bye!**

**-Nyk**

**I had forgot to space this out. **

**Even the best betas make mistakes dang it.**

**-Ebony**

* * *

"Guess what day it is!" Ebony shouted. Nyk shrugged.

"Trash day?" Ebony pounced on her.

"No, it's my birthday!" Nyk raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Ebony shrugged.

"Hey, it still counts. We only have five more hours until tomorrow." She sat down. "Speaking of which, you're bringing your friend BEN over right?" Nyk nodded. "Don't, he gives me the creeps."

"Girl, I don't care what you say. He's coming." Nyk said. She then giggled. "I said 'coming'."

"And is not like your throwing some big ass party. It's only going to be four people." She crossed her arms.

Ebony frowned and pursed her lips. She was obviously not pleased, but still had a point. "Fine, bring him. But if he gets even ten feet close to my computer, his ass is out."

"Ebony, why do you treat your friends so mean?" Nyk asked as she chuckled.

"Unlike you Nyk, I actually have reputation I'll love to keep." Ebony said her comeback with a smirk. She knows that will bring her to the edge.

"Oh. No. You didn't". Nyk replied back as she turned her head and index finger in a exaggerating circular motion. The doorbell interrupted the girls. Ebony beamed.

"They're here. Answer the door!" Nyk sighed.

"You treat me like your slave..." she grumbled. Jeff Woods and BEN were there. "Hi guys." She made her way back to Ebony. Jeff went over to the kitchen like he owned the place.

"Do you want anything?" Jeff asked Ebony.

"No, she probably doesn't." Nyk said.

"I actually want some birthday cake." Ebony blurted. BEN smiled wildly.

"Oh we'll get you some birthday cake." He began cackling to himself. Jeff shook his head and pushed his friend back some. Ebony frowned and leaned towards Nyk.

"I thought I told you to tell him to not talk to me." Nyk shrugged.

"Oops, it must have slipped my mind." She frowned also. "Where did they go?"

"Gotcha!" Ebony screamed while Nyk just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That's definitely not birthday cake." They both muttered together. Jeff smirked, knowing he still manage to surprise them both with what he's carrying on his hand.

"Are those condoms?" Nyk blurted out, seeing Jeff carrying a pair of condoms in both of his hands. At that, the entity known as BEN entered the kitchen to see what was all the commotion about. Then he saw it. He mentally slapped himself and wished he could do the same to Jeff.

_I thought I told him to abandon the idea_, he thought to himself. _He shouldn't have done that._ But his train of thought was interrupted by the girls.

"Jeff, what are you planning to use those for?" Ebony asked him. There was clear annoyance and a hint of confusion in her tone. She crossed her arms to her chest, awaiting an answer.

"Well, we aren't going to use these as party balloons, I'll tell you that much." Jeff smirked. Ebony nervously gritted her teeth together.

"You can't do this. Who's on their period?" Ebony raised her hand. "I do!" She raised Nyk's. "I do!" Jeff shook his head.

"For starters that wasn't even proper grammar." He took their hands. "Besides it'll be fine. BEN and I know how to have a good time, right BEN?" Nyk looked hopefully at BEN while Ebony just glared at him. He shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know? How could you forget what happen last nig–"

"Do you want to know why we came to your pathetic apartment in the first place?" BEN asked. The girls glanced at each other before nodding their heads.

"For the birthday party?" Both said, praying that that was the reason. Jeff smacked his forehead. Out of the blue, BEN grabbed Nyk's hand and kneeled on one knee. _Please don't tell me he's gonna propose me... _

"Nyk Angela Van Dame, I love you since the first time I laid my eyes to your ass. _Face_! Since the first time I laid my eyes to your _face_." BEN started to say. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces at the young Link look alike. If Jeff's eyes could get any wider, they physically just did. BEN continued his confession. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will want you to join me making people insane until they kill themselves!"

"Great, now I'll have two annoying viruses." Ebony blurted out. Nyk gave her a death glare. "Sorry. Go on."

"And tonight I don't want to fuck you as Jeff says. I want to make sweet love to you!" BEN stood up and started crying.

"I really want to know how this crybaby even dares to creep people out-behind screens..." Jeff muttered.

"I know, right?" Ebony muttered back to Jeff. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Um, guys. I really don't want you two soiling the beds on my birthday's eve. Besides, can't we just have fun like regular people do?"

"This is how regular people have fun." Jeff said. Ebony facepalmed. Nyk turned back to BEN with a star struck look.

"I say we take them up on their offer." Ebony facepalmed again.

"Didn't you hear the ridiculousness that just spilled out both of their stupid mouths?" Jeff clamped his hand over Ebony's mouth.

"She wants to do it too, fine by me. Where's the bedroom?" He heaved the girl up over his shoulder.

"No, put be down, rape!" Jeff put his hand over her mouth again.

Nyk looked at how Jeff was carrying her best friend to do God knows what. She returned her gaze to... What he's now? Her boyfriend, her lover, her fiancée, her sex toy? Nyk looked at BEN with a hunger that food would not be able to satisfy. She licked her lips.

BEN seemed to stop crying and stared at her with a creeped out expression. "What? Y-you're not m-mad at me?" BEN stuttered.

"No. Come on, there's an extra room in here, surprisingly." Nyk said with a smile. Then her smile turned devilish. She took the smaller boy's hand* and dragged him to the extra room at the end of the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" He was hesitant to leave the living room.

"To a land I like to call Nykalandia. Where all sex dreams cum true."

A scared look popped out on BEN's face. "What?!"

Nyk quickly turned him around and started kissing him with mucho gusto. The kiss was short but filled with enamor, a feeling very alien to BEN. "Does that answer your question?"

"Kind of...?" Nyk smiled. And they thought her mind was _that_ virgin.

"Jeff, put me down!" Jeff now set the girl now.

"Now we're away from those crazy kids." He murmured. She tugged on his arm.

"No, can we go back where the witnesses can be held accountable?" He shook his head and held her place.

"Here, we can wait until they get back here, okay?" Ebony shook her head. "That's that too bad. You're not leaving." He took in a deep breath. "Look Ebony. I have a confession to make-but of course, it's less lame than BEN's though." Ebony gulped. She was getting a little scared on where he's going to.

"Ebony, you make me jack off, every single night!" He admitted with a proud tone, as if masturbating deserves him the Noble prize.

"Ah huh..." Ebony murmured.

"I know what you're thinking. 'Oh shit, a serial killer in love with me. What should I do?!'" Jeff put the palms of his hands on each cheek as he mocked a person with terror tone.

Ebony had to admit, she loved that down to earth side of Jeff. Even if his facial features can make any person with common sense cringe, to her, she knows there is still good inside him.

"I understand if you don't want to." He said with sadness in his voice. Scratching that back of his head nervously, he leaned a little closer to her. "I've never fucked a girl. And I don't want to. I want to fuck the girl right in front of me." A clear red blush was starting to grow on the lovebird's face. They each stared at each other with their eyes locked. Ebony really didn't what to say, much less react. Jeff could only hope it was anything but rejection.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this..."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because I'm..." She turned around, "secretly a man." Jeff gasped.

"What in the–" He was cut off by Ebony's laughter.

"No, I'm just joking! Are you implying that you did it with a guy before though?" Jeff turned around also.

"Well I, BEN, and Slender were curious." Ebony choked back another laugh. "Shut up!" They heard footsteps approaching. "Here's comes the lovebirds." He muttered.

Nyk opened the door by whined. "Never mind, I just wanted a picture of you two naked for my scrapbook! I guess I'll it later then." She left holding a terrified BEN.

"Is it me, or did you just not found that random?" Jeff said replacing his shocked face with disbelief.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ebony shook her head. Then Jeff clapped his hands. "Well since I don't look like I give a fuck of those two lame Hollywood couple, let's get it on."

"May I ask why the hell you did that?" Asked a very confused BEN. But his confusion slowly changed to embarrassment. Nyk walked with such ease to turn the lights on. BEN almost fainted.

"Now I finally have a use for these BDSM tonight." She muttered with a slutty tone. BEN gulped hard.

_I shouldn't have said that_, he worriedly thought.

Jeff moved in closer but Ebony held her hands up. "Did you hear that?" A girlish scream came from the living-room, but it wasn't Nyk. "I think my friend's using the BDSM toys on that freak." Jeff's smile widened.

"Well how about we join them?" Ebony held up her hand again.

"Who's on their period? I am, I am!" He shook his head and lowered her hand.

"What happened to proper English?"

"The same thing that happened to 'Merica," she shrugged. "So I'm the image in your mind when you masturbate." He nodded. "You're mine's too." She winked and left the bedroom. Jeff stood there gaping.

Nyk immediately took out a spiked sticklike object and plunged it inside BEN. He gave an earth-shattering, girlish scream. "Wow you scream like a bitch." Nyk muttered. Tears pricked BEN's eyes.

"I thought that we were going to wait for..." he trailed off to suck in a breath. "F-for Jeff and E-Ebony." Nyk shook her head.

"No, Ebony's in denial. She's too mad about how Jade is taking too long getting the cake." Their heads whipped around when they heard a door slam shut. Ebony raised an eyebrow at them then sighed.

"Well, at least you're not spoiling the bed. But there goes the floors I just waxed." She stooped to them and held BEN down. "My goodness you're ugly." She muttered. BEN cried out.

"And you don't think Jeff is?" Ebony nodded.

"But I knew how he looked like before, so it's okay." BEN screamed again. Ebony covered his mouth. "Quiet, I don't want the neighbors to come over and see that we're pleasuring criminals." The door slammed shut again.

"_Look for me! Young, B_

_Cruisin' down the Westside - high, way_

_Doing what we like to do - our, way_

_Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason_

_all of my dates been blind dates._"

Jeff rapped upon entering the room. Ebony let BEN's head fall.

"Hey, you can't rap!" Jeff gasped, oblivious to the scene in front of him.

"Well I challenge you to a rap battle!" Ebony snarled.

"Oh it's on!" She stood on her tiptoes to get somewhat to his face. "Epic Rap Battles of History! Ebony Doe vs. Jeff the Killer, begin!"

"Does anybody care that I'm getting fucked with a spike in the asshole by my possibly psychopathic fiancée?" BEN yelled, hoping someone actually cared.

Nyk took out a whip and hummed the song "Poker Face." "Oh, BEN, you said earlier that you love me, so deal with it. Sheesh, you can't read my slutty face?" Nyk stopped to give a small laugh. "You know now." She then whipped BEN as he cried.

"I thought entities can't feel a thing." said Ebony.

"Apparently, he does." said Jeff.

"Guys, help me!" Jeff and Ebony sighed.

"Let's go help your stupid friend before he gets turned into prune juice by Nyk." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Prune juice?"

"You want some fries with that shake, sir?"

"You're not making any sense."

Nyk then pulled out another dildo. "Don't you think your whiny friend has had enough?" Ebony said, not even wanting to try help the creep she calls an insane virus.

"But I'm just getting started..." Nyk then randomly ripped her long sleeved shirt and shorts to reveal a Victoria Secret's bra and underwear. Jeff gave Nyk an odd puzzled look.

"Do you always wear that under your clothes?" He asked, not even bothering looking away at Nyk's round small breast and large hips.

"Yes. Yes, I do." She replied with a confident smile.

Jeff looked at Ebony. It's a look she may as well identify as pleading. "Something tells me that this birthday should have a foursome."

Ebony was trying to decide if she should give in or faint. Ebony shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Enough of this guys." She turned to BEN. "Stop whining with your stupid, ugly, and virus self. You're getting your anus blood all over my newly waxed floor." She turned to Jeff. "Stop suggesting sexual innuendos. I don't want it right now." She turned to Nyx. "And you know I'm against Victoria's Secret!" She shrugged.

"_I know you want it, I know you want it_." Jeff sang. Ebony vigorously shook her head.

"Stop that Jeff." He shook his head also and grabbed her by the waist.

"No. I've been trying all night. I've confessed too many things to you and I just got my head chewed off." He held her jaw. "Just let me tap that dammit!" Ebony slapped Jeff. His eyes got wide as he rubbed his cheek. BEN reacted with a gasp.

"You will meet a terrible fate." BEN murmured from beside the sofa. Ebony walked up to him ad spanked his left ass cheek.

"OUCH! What the hell!" BEN rubbed his now sore ass.

Nyk got mad. "You spanked my man!" Her expression quickly changed. "I like that." Out of nowhere she slapped Ebony. "Bitch, all this randomness is turning me on!"

Jeff walked up to Ebony and spanked her as well, making her gasp. "Yeah, show that fat, keep that ass not fat!"

"How about we stop spanking each other?" Ebony suggested hopelessly. Nyk and Jeff glanced at each other and shook their heads.

Nyk spanked Jeff. Jeff wiggled his ass. "That's all you got, fucking slut?"

BEN walked up with all the last drop of energy he had and slapped Jeff. "You fucking man whore, she's mine!" he grabbed the taller man and French kissed him.

Nyk just stared at Ebony, thinking doing the same. Ebony shook her head. "Um, you're gonna have to take me to dinner first."

"But that is kind of hot though." Ebony fanned herself with the back of her hand while watching the virus and mass murder make out. Jeff pulled away and turned to Ebony. He took her gently by the hand and laid her against the kitchen counter.

"Happy birthday," he whispered. "Get ready to blow out the candles." She whimpered in anticipation.

"Hey BEN," Nyk whispered to her drowned entity.

He whimpered and gave her a saddened look. "What?"

"Now's our chance." Nyk didn't wait for a response as she gladly carried Ben in bride-style to her bud's room. She locked the door, reminding herself that the scrapbook had to wait.

"Nyk, BEN, get in here!" Jeff called out in gasps while taking a pause from Ebony. They came in stark naked.

"What?" BEN asked annoyed, which seemed very unlikely of the boy.

"Let's do this together." BEN shrugged and high-fived him. "You start with Eb and I'll go on Nyk, alright?" BEN nodded.

* * *

Jade's alarm started to make an annoying ringing tone. She got up, noticing that it was 9:46 PM. _Oh, I need to deliver the cake for Ebony's birthday_, she thought.

She got up and went over to the fridge. She took the cake, but because of her still being slightly asleep she accidently drop it.

"Oh no, ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Hey keep it down, will you? Me and my wife are tryna sleep!"

Jade wiped the tears on her face. "Okay." She murmured. She started mixing the flour with the eggs. She was extremely angry she had to do it all over again. Frustrated, she started to mix the batch faster and faster until it ended up in the ceiling. She sighed then bended over to knock on the floor. "Permission to yell, sir?"

The voice below said "Permission granted. Make it short. No more than four notes"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Soon each friend reached their highest point and finished. They all laid on the kitchen counter and floors, completely wiped out and panting. The front door suddenly opened.

"I'm so sorry I'm late guys!" Jade turned her back to close the door behind her and steady the cake. "I had to re-bake this. But don't worry it's still chocolate Ebony." As she threw down her coat she took a sniff of the air. "Why does it smell like delicious birthday cake and people having an orgy?" She turned and gasped.

"Jade, y-you brought the c-cake?" Said Ebony as her bottom lip trembled.

"Why are you naked and OMG is that the crazy maniac who kills people?!" Jade yelled, suddenly not feeling safe.

"People, the yelling, stop it. Go to sleep." Jeff said half asleep (if, he can sleep at all).

"Dude, is that cake? Hey, it's even chocolate!" Nyk said as she bounced from the excitement, her breast doing the same as well.

At that Jeff sat up. "Hey, I want some."

Jade started to panic, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Then she faced the last straw. The small Lin look alike walked up to the trio, naked as well. "Do you guys want some icing on that? There are still left overs I noti –" Jade thinking he meant something else fainted, making the cake fall all over her face.

Nyk completely lost it. "Did she just put the cake all over her face for herself?"

Ebony plainly told her, "They say chocolate is something irresistible."

Nyk walked up to a knock-out Jade. She leaned her body toward her face, oblivious of the fact that she's not conscious. "That's just rude, Jade. That's just fucking rude I say!"

* * *

{**THE END**}

* * *

**We don't own Jeff the Killer.**

**We don't own BEN.**

**We don't own Creepypasta. **

**We don't own birthdays.**

**We don't own that_ Shrek_ reference. **

**We don't own "Bonnie and Clyde '03" by Jay-Z.**

**We don't own "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke. **

**We don't own Epic Rap Battles of History. **

**And we don't own Jade. **

**Okay I'm done. **


End file.
